deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Carol Tiddle
Carol Tiddle is Lena's aunt and Annabel's sister. She is paired to William Tiddle. She plays a prominent role within Delirium, being the main example of the effects of the Cure. Early LifeCategory:CharactersCategory:Female Characters Carol was born in Portland with an unknown last name sometime before the Cure was mandated. She has a sister named Annabel who is one year older than her. Annabel describes Carol at the age of 16 as acting almost 40; carrying around a purse and ironing her own jeans. Annabel also describes her as never "able to keep her mouth shut for long". It can be assumed that prior to being cured she had her evaluations which eventually led to her pairing William Tiddle. She was most likely cured on her 18th birthday and there were no known complications. With William she eventually had one child: Marcia Tiddle. After Conrad Haloway died and Annabel disappeared, Carol took in her nieces, Lena and Rachel Haloway, and raised them. Delirium Carol is seen throughout Delirium as an example of the Cure and practically Lena's sole parental figure. She is shown helping Lena prepare for her evaluations or forbidding her from running when the weather becomes too hot. Most of the time she can be found cooking or doing dishes in the kitchen. She often questions Lena as Lena becomes more and more involved with Alex. She is never able to pinpoint what exactly is going on, however. When it's discovered that Lena's been seeing a boy, Carol arranges for her to have her Cure moved up a full week. She also makes sure that Lena is restrained at all times or else watched. Despite these measures Lena still manages to escape into the Wilds. ''Requiem'' While Carol is not seen nor really mentioned in Requiem, what is mentioned is that the entire Tiddle family had to move into the outskirts of the abandoned Deering Highlands as no one wanted to associate with a family tainted with so much disease. Physical Appearance Carol is described as having a narrow face and an upturned nose. Lena notes that as Carol has gotten older her face has become more deeply lined and her hair has patches of gray. Like all cureds she has filmy, distant eyes. Personality Before the Cure, Carol is described as nosy and overly mature for her age. After the Cure, Carol seems to become quieter and simply more focused on the tasks at hand. She also doesn't show emotion as a result of the Cure, having trouble remembering what to say to Lena on the occasions when she has to reassure her. Despite this, she did show a large amount of fear when it was revealed that Lena had caught the deliria. Regardless of her cured state or not, Carol always showed a loyalty to her society and to the belief of eradicating deliria from the world. Trivia * Carol is one of the few people shown within the Delirium universe who has seemingly never suffered from deliria. * Although it is extremely rare for a cured, Carol does sometimes dream though her dreams are mostly about unending dishes. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Cured Category:Characters Category:Female Characters